The present invention relates to an improvement in coin operated locks of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,506 and 3,599,770, wherein the lock unit includes a coin operated patron lock employed to lock a cabinet door in closed position.
In locks of the type disclosed by the above mentioned patents, a coin intercepting finger is arranged to project into a coin chute or guide for the purpose of releasably intercepting and holding a properly sized coin in position in which it may be sensed by a coin feeling finger insertable into the coin chute when the patron lock is rotated towards a locked position. If the feeling finger does not contact a coin, the patron lock can not be locked. In this type of prior lock construction, the coin intercepting finger may be adjusted in order to accommodate the lock for use with various coin sizes. However, a drawback of these prior lock units is that they are limited in use to a single coin of whatever size or denomination for which the intercepting finger is adjusted.